Mi destino
by heiji-kazu4ever
Summary: Un viaje al pasado para que cumpla su destino hará que estos dos protagonistas se conozcan un poco más ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué destino debe cumplir? ¿Como afectara eso al presente? Todas las respuestas aquí, espero que les guste y ya saben si quieren que actualice hagan me lo saber con un super review!
1. Viajando al pasado

****Nueva historia espero que les guste y bueno si quieren que siga actualizando dejenmelo saber con sus reviews. Gracias! :D****

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.****

**Klaus POV**

Cuando recibí la información de que Katherine Pierce estaba en su lecho de muerte sentí la necesidad de visitarla, de reirme de ella su vida terminaba de una manera tan patética, Elijah quería despedirse de su gran amor así que ese mismo día nos pusimos rumbo a Mysticfalls.

Y aquí estamos apunto de entrar a la casa de los Salvatore, desde fuera podíamos escuchar los rumores de dentro de la casa, como ellos también celebraban la muerte de Katherine y de repente oí su voz, tan suave como siempre Caroline...

**-Klaus!**-Davina estaba detrás de un árbol con Josh, estaba muy alterada-tienes que protegerme, Marcel me ha vendido a las brujas-se acercó a mí con paso torpe.

**-Nosotros te protegeremos**-Elijah se acercó a ella y la intentó consolar-te doy mi palabra.

**-Eres demasiado poderosa como para perderte, no te separaras de ninguno de nosotros hasta que solucionemos nuestros asuntos aquí**-ordene.

**-Esta bien.**-no le quedaba otra opción, sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a perder a la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos por un simple desvarío de Marcel.

Entramos en la casa sabíamos perfectamente que no seríamos bien recibidos aunque no creo que nos atacaran estaban demasiado contentos como para iniciar una confrontación que por supuesto no ganarían.

**-Hola ¿Podemos pasar?**-Elijah siempre siendo tan cortés, yo decidí no esperar respuesta y avance hacia el gran salón estaban bebiendo chupitos y brindando, todos se pusieron en alerta expectantes, buscando la razón de nuestra presencia, yo busqué con la mirada aquellos ojos que me volvían loco hasta que me tope con ella, ví un destello de ilusión en su cara, ella no lo reconocería pero en el fondo se alegraba de verme.

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**-se levantó Damon y se dirigió a mi.

**-Hemos venido a despedirnos de Katherine**-no pude evitar reirme.-**Vuestra felicidad es la nuestra**-añadí.

Stefan bajó las escaleras y me miró extrañado.

**-Hemos venido a ayudar**-dijo Elijah.

**-No hay solución**-afirmó tajantemente Stef.

**-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar**-miré con recelo a Davina, si alguien podía salvar a Katherine esa era ella pero por supuesto que yo me opondría.

**-No tienes porqué hacerlo…**-dijo Elijah.

**-Sé que para ti es alguien importante.**

**-Gracias**-derrepente Caroline se levantó y salió de la casa sin mirarme detrás de ella fueron Bonnie y Elena.

**Davina POV**

Tenía que ser útil ya que me iban a proteger que menos que intentar salvar a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado Elijah, por mucho que a Klaus le molestara.

**-Es raro…**-dije más para mi que para Elijah, él cual me estaba acompañando a la habitación de Katherine.

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó Elijah.

**-Ver cómo Klaus cambia totalmente de actitud cuando está la rubia**-miré fijamente a Elijah él cual no pudo evitar reír.

**-Ella le hace mucho bien a mi hermano.**

**-Ha habido algo entre ellos**-realmente no me imaginaba a Klaus amando a nadie.

**-Creo que no, pero no porque no quieran, es complicado…**

**-Ah**-llegamos a la habitación y allí estaba una chica de aspecto demacrado, debía de ser ella. Estaba dormida yo me acerque a su cama y me concentré en intentar saber lo que le pasaba.

Ante mí empezaron a sucederse imágenes de todo lo que había vivido, era como si su cuerpo me estuviera contando la historia de su vida, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero comprendí que era antinatural que ella siguiera viva su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más, le expliqué a Elijah lo que había visto y sentido y él lo entendió me lo agradeció y me pidió que le diera tiempo para estar con ella a solas.

Yo bajé las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina allí estaban Elena y Bonnie hablando sobre Caroline se que estaba mal pero esa chica realmente me intrigaba nunca había visto a Klaus con esa cara ni esa sonrisa ni por Cami, así que decidí espiarlas.

**-Le ha afectado bastante verle.**

**-Normal Tyler la dejó por culpa de él.**

**-Yo creo que en el fondo siente algo por él, pese a que és un monstruo.**

**-Tal vez se avergüenza.**

**-Normal Klaus es un ser incapaz de amar a nadie.**

Eran muy crueles con él, si tal vez haya hecho cosas de las cuales no estar orgulloso pero no le conocían, no sabían todo lo que él había sufrido mientras fue humano, recuerdo que Elijah me contó muchas de las cosas que tuvo que pasar por culpa de su padre. Ella no era consciente de que su destino era salvarle a él, me lo decía él instinto. Salí por la parte trasera de la casa para que ni Klaus ni Josh me vieran, allí estaba la rubia mirando a la nada.

**-Podemos hablar**-me acerque a ella, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos porque se sobresaltó.

**-Claro**-forzó una sonrisa. Le indiqué que nos alejáramos para que no nos escucharan, ella asintió y me siguió.

**-Esta bien tu dirás**-me dijo.

-**Evitas tu destino por miedo, conocé la verdad aquí tienes tu oportunidad, todo está en tus manos.**-antes de que ella pudiera responder le hice el mayor regalo que pude la mande a conocer los orígenes de Niklaus Mikaelson y de su familia.

**Caroline POV**

Mi destino a que se refería, realmente está chica es un poco rara, no estaba para escuchar tonterías, cuando termino noté una sacudida que hizo que me desmayara, está chica es muy poderosa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en un bosque que me resultaba familiar, el Sol impactaba en mi cara, estaba desorientada y perdida, mi cuerpo tenía heridas miré a mi alrededor es como si me hubiera transportado a otro lugar, busqué a Davina por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella, me revisó de arriba a abajo y veo que falta mi anillo de día no está aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, soy humana… mil preguntas se amontonan en mi cabeza ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Me dispuse a buscar algún lugar desde el que poder llamar a alguien, lo primero sería salir del bosque, vague por el bosque durante algún tiempo, pero el hecho de ser humana hacía que me cansara más y que fuera muy lenta. Me senté en una roca para reponer fuerzas y escuche un ruido procedente de un arbusto, cuando miré había un niño pequeño de unos 10 años aproximadamente de mirada inquieta pero noble yo retrocedí, no sabía quien era pero él avanzó hacia mi.

**-¿Estás herida?**-el niño avanzaba con una mano por delante para que no me asustara, cuando estaba enfrente me dí cuenta de que sus ropas eran muy raras.-**Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño.**

**-Hola**-dije casi en un susurro, él pareció quedarse más tranquilo al ver que hablaba-**no se donde estoy, ni lo que ha pasado…**-necesitaba averiguar algo.

**-Tranquila, creo que has sido atacada por los hijos de la luna.**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Acompáñame, te podemos curar las heridas**-no me pareció mala idea, así que seguí al niño hasta su casa.

De entre los árboles llegamos a una gran explanada donde había una cabaña al fondo parecía grande, justo delante había una hoguera con unos troncos alrededor supongo que a modo de banco, vi pieles colgadas para que se secaran, un caldero con comida, algunas cabras era todo rural, junto a la casa había dos chicos jóvenes cortando leña, a medida que nos íbamos acercando yo me fijaba más en ellos que me resultan conocidos, hasta quedar justo enfrente de la casa ellos se giran y dejan lo que están haciendo. No me lo podía creer eran Col y Finn, mi cara pasó del asombro al miedo tenía que huir aunque claro por mucho que corriera ellos me atraparian así que respiré hondo y esperé.

**-¿Quien és?**-dijo Col, no me reconocían.

**-Es humana y está herida**-dijo él niño-**tenemos que ayudarla a sido atacada.-**los dos hermanos me miraron de arriba abajo estaban algo desconcertados y desconfiados, pero aun así me guiaron hasta dentro de la cabaña, era muy acogedora ví a Rebekah cosiendo pieles junto a su madre, que enseguida que me vieron lo dejaron y se acercaron a mi.

**-¿Estás bien?**-realmente tenía bastantes heridas pero ¿me veía tan mal?.

**-Si, estoy bien.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado?**-me pregunto la madre.

**-No lo se.**-Rebekah apareció con un cubo lleno de agua y telas blancas, su madre cogió de una pequeña caja de metal unas hierbas y las mezcló en el agua, me indicó que me sentara.

**-Mamá ella estaba perdida en el bosque, creo que ha sido atacada por los hijos de la luna**-ella le sonrió.

**-Esta bien pequeño, ahora me encargo yo**-el niño salió de la cabaña y la madre les indicó a Finn y Col que hicieran lo mismo. Rebekah me estaba curando una herida de la pierna mientras la madre me curaba algunos rasguños de la cara.

La madre no hacía otra cosa nada más que mirarme fijamente, como intentando descifrar algo, cuando terminaron Rebekah se llevó el cubo fuera y nos quedamos a solas.

**-¿Donde estoy?**-su mirada era como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

**-Hola Caroline Forbes**\- ¿Como sabía mi nombre?

**-¿Como sabes mi nombre?¿Qué hago aquí?**

**-Estás cumpliendo tu destino.**

**-¿Qué destino?**

**-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás**-entonces se levantó y me dejó allí sola.

No sabía a qué destino se refieren pero no me quedaba de otra si quería volver tendría que averiguarlo, en ese momento decidí buscar pistas por la cabaña fuí de un lado para otro pero no encontré nada que me pudiera servir.

Cuando me dí por vencida escuche una serie de gritos ahogados que provenían de fuera, salí corriendo y al salir me quede en shock.

La escena era aterradora se veía a un Klaus débil y vulnerable, abatido de rodillas y siendo azotado por el padre que no para de darle latigazos en su pecho ensangrentado, ante ellos un Elijah aterrado incapaz de defender a su hermano. Yo me voy acercando con paso débil no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, cuando ví que él padre volvía a levantar el látigo mi cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar me interpuse entre él padre y Klaus recibiendo él latigazo en toda la espalda de la fuerza mis rodillas cedieron y caí sobre ellas, bajo la mirada de un Klaus atónito, mientras caía no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos y a él le pasaba lo mismo, nadie podía creérselo, el padre dió media vuelta y se fué hacia el bosque. Col y Finn cogieron con cuidado a Klaus y Elijah me cogió a mi.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Klaus mientras lo curaban y él me miraba hasta que ya no puede más y se desmaya por las heridas, mientras que Elijah sigue curandome.

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?**-él realmente no lo entendía, bueno yo tampoco lo entendía.

**-No lo se, solo sentí el impulso**-Elijah era tal cual, igual de amable, caballeroso…

Ante mi respuesta solo dejó escapar una sonrisa y me gire cuando lo hice en sus ojos ví admiración y respeto, como si yo hubiera hecho lo que tanto había deseado hacer él, defender a su hermano.

**Klaus POV**

Estaba aturdido al despertar realmente había soñado con la mirada de esa chica, esos ojos es como si en ellos hubiera un gran misterio, había algo en esa chica que me transmitía seguridad. Busqué por toda la sala, tal vez hubiera sido una imaginación porque no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio vi a Elijah, es como si hubiera estado toda la noche pendiente de mi, leyó mi pensamiento.

**-La chica está en él lago con Henrik**-así que no eran imaginaciones mías.

Me levanté aún dolorido y fuí a buscarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando me acerque la vi estaba hablando animada con Henrik, llevaba una flor en el pelo, era realmente preciosa.

**-Hermano ¿Estás bien?**-Henrik se acercó a mi corriendo.

**-Si**-noté de nuevo su mirada.

**-Estamos haciendo coronas de flores ¿nos ayudas?**-yo asentí y fui junto a ella, terminamos la corona con alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

**-Voy a regalarsela a Bekah**-era tan inocente, cogió la corona y se fue.

Nosotros solo nos miramos no sabía qué decir ella me había salvado.


	2. El inicio

****Decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto, no es porque haya dejado abandonada la história simplemente la imaginación no estaba de mi parte ahora espero retomarla con algunas ideas que me han ido surgiendo y bueno no se cuando volvere a subir otro capítulo pero prometo no tardar tanto. ****

****Gracias por todos los reviews y siento mucho el descontento de algunas personas.****

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.****

Nosotros solo nos miramos no sabía qué decir ella me había salvado.

**-Gracias**-me tenía intrigado ¿quién era?

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si ¿Y tu?**

**-Si **

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Realmente no lo se.**

**-Mi nombre es Niklaus**-dije mientras le tendía mi mano.

**-Yo soy Caroline**-parecía divertida.

**-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?**-dije medio sonriendo, realmente hubiera matado por saber qué estaba pensando.

**-Nada, nada…**-supe que no quería contarme lo así que decidí cambiar de tema.

**-¿De donde eres?**

**-De Mysticfalls, supongo que no lo conoces.**

**-La verdad es que no, esta muy lejos ¿verdad?**

**-Más de lo que te imaginas.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-No lo se**-las lagrimas estaban agolpandose en sus ojos yo por inercia la abracé, ella se dejó.

**-Tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte a volver**-dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas-**Cuentame que te ha pasado.**

Vi en sus ojos él debate interno que mantenía entre sí contar me lo o no hacerlo.

**Caroline POV**

Cómo le podía explicar a Klaus que una bruja me envio del futuro para cumplir un destino que no sabía cual era, pero que su madre sí y que además no sabía cómo volver ni nada, me trataría de loca, yo mismo me sentía así, cómo si todo fuera un sueño, además Klaus no parecía él mismo era muy amable.

**-No lo recuerdo**-me sabía muy mal mentirle de esta manera.

**-Puedes quedarte con nosotros y así te ayudamos, ya conoces a toda la familia**-dijo mientras me sonreía con mucha dulzura.

**-Klaus ¿Por qué te estaba pegando?**-su cara cambio totalmente, no le tendría que haber preguntado-**Lo siento no quería incomodarte**-dije mientras me disponía a levantarme, él me agarró por el brazo impidiendo que me fuera.

**-Ya que me has salvado supongo que debería contarte los motivos de mi castigo**-estaba pensativo-**Pues verás he sido incapaz de cazar lo suficiente como para no ser castigado**-me miro a los ojos, cuando le mire me dieron ganas de llorar, vi tanto sufrimiento en él, cuando se dio cuenta cambió el gesto forzó media sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y dijo-**No es para tanto, me pega desde que tengo uso de razón así que ya no me afecta**-yo le abrace.

**-Lo siento**-le dije.

**-Pero si tu no has hecho nada**-me dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

En ese momento su madre apareció y los dos nos separamos rápidamente.

**-Madre**-dijo él.

**-Hijo me gustaría hablar con la chica si no te importa**-él negó con la cabeza y me miró, después volvió la vista a su madre.

**-Madre, ella está muy lejos de casa crees que podría quedarse con nosotros.**

**-Claro, pero ahora si no te importa deja que hablemos.**

**-Si, madre**-Klaus me cogió la mano y me dio un beso fugaz en ella, me sonrojé y él también.

**-Después nos vemos**-dijo mientras se levantaba, del suelo.

Cuando ya estuvimos solas Esther ocupó el hueco de Klaus.

**-¿Cómo estás?**-me preguntó.

**-Muy confusa, tienes que decirme lo que sabes por favor**-rogué.

**-No puedo, pero veo que no le has dicho nada a Klaus.**

**-No, no sabía si debía o no hacerlo además nadie se creería mi historia.**

**-Él si. Pese a que en tu época los fenómenos paranormales sean extraños aquí con algo de lo más normal no se oculta.**

**-Aun así eso de venir del futuro**-dije más para mi-**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**-Solo tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.**

**-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Ya se lo del destino pero hay algo más ¿verdad?**

**-De ti dependen las vidas de mis hijos. Además esto te ayudar a ti también y a tu amigos. Bueno por ahora descansa.**

Me indicó que fuéramos a la casa, ya iba a oscurecer.

**-Andar por estos sitios de noche es muy peligroso, aunque aún falte un mes para la luna llena**-me advirtió.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos los hermano reunidos, estaban hablando animadamente, todos pendientes de Klaus y de sus heridas. Nos escucharon llegar entonces todos miraron a su madre y después a mi.

**-Chicos, ella es Caroline y se quedará con nosotros algún tiempo**-Klaus parecía muy emocionado y Rebekah se puso justo delante de mi, yo retrocedí un poco me daba miedo.

**-¿Vas a ser mi nueva hermanita?**-pregunto tan emocionada, parecía muy infantil, no era la misma Rebekah que casi nos mata a todos en Mysticfalls.

**-Supongo**-dije, ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, jamás pensé que ella hiciera esto, yo me queje aún me dolía la espalda.

**-Lo siento**-dijo mientras aflojaba él abrazó-**vamos a hacer tantas cosas juntas.**

Uno por uno se presentaron hasta que llegó Klaus.

**-Creo que ya nos conocemos**-dijo divertido, mientras cogía mi mano y la besaba, yo me sonroje- **me ofrezco voluntario para enseñarte el lugar.**

**-Oye Nik, ni se te ocurre pensar que vas a estar todo el tiempo con ella, es tan hermana nuestra como tuya y más mía porque es una chica lo entendiste**-dijo un Rebekah celosa.

**-Dejen que ella decida con quien quiere pasar el rato**-dijo Col mientras me pasaba la mano por los hombros y me abrazaba a él, rebekah vino y le quitó la mano de encima de mi.

**-No la molestes Col, es evidente que ella me prefiere a mi**-dijo con una mirada amenazante.

**-Chicos porque no dejamos que Caroline descansé ya tendremos tiempo de enseñarle la zona**-dijo Elijah.

**-Claro, madre ella puede dormir conmigo**-dijo una Rebekah exaltada.

**-Si, por supuesto**-en ese instante Rebekah tiró de mi. Y nos dirigimos dentro de la casa me indicó que la siguiera mientras subía por unas escaleras hacia una especie de buhardilla, al llegar vi un camastro de paja.

**-Antes dormía con mis hermanos pero después de pelear mucho tiempo me dejaron subirme aquí sola ¿qué te parece? **

**-Es amplio.**

**-Si, bueno ahí hay más paja después te haremos un camastro si quieres puedes tumbarte en él mió voy a por agua para cambiar el vendaje de tu espalda**-dijo mientras bajaba.

Mire a mi alrededor era la primera vez desde que llegue que estaba sola y no sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaría allí, pero así inicié la aventura de vivir con los Mikaelson. ¿Qué me deparaba el futuro?


	3. La noche de luna llena

****Siento mucho la tardanza, muchas grácias por todos los reviews, espero disfruten del capítulo!****

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.****

**Ya había pasado un mes entero desde que llegué a mi nueva familia aunque fuera temporalmente, ellos me habían aceptado y me trataban como uno más a excepción de Mikael, no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera con ellos y por supuesto no desaprovechó el momento para que yo lo supiera.**

Nuestras heridas se curaron sin dificultad y en esta semana nos recuperamos por completo, entre Klaus y yo había algo especial que por supuesto se notaba.

**-Tengo que irme a cazar**-me dijo Klaus, desde que nos conocimos era costumbre que nos informaramos de donde íbamos y de lo que hacíamos era como si los dos nos quisiéramos controlar.

**-Ya…**-dije haciendo medio un puchero-**Bekah y yo vamos a recoger algunas hierbas con madre.**

**-Vendré pronto y traeré un montón de comida ya verás.**

**-Estoy segura**-nos quedamos mirando cómo hacíamos siempre, no importaba hablar.

**-Debo irme**-Bekah salió de la casa.

**-Hermanita!**-y corrió hacia donde estaba, Klaus se fue, cuando se iban de caza podrían no regresar en toda la noche era muy peligroso, pero no me daban miedo los animales si no las represalias que tomaba Mikael con Klaus…

**-Bekah**-dije mientras le sonreía-**¿estás lista para la recolecta?**

**-Por supuesto te he sacado tu cesto**-me dijo sonriendo- **además quería preguntarte algo**-estaba dudosa.

**-Dime**-la anime.

**-Nik y tu… ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?**

**-No**-me ruborice-**se que es raro pero solo hablamos mucho.**

**-Si pasa algo quiero ser la primera en enterarme.**

**-Por supuesto, no te preocupes.**

Cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato recogiendo, Bekah se me acercó.

**-¿Tú también estás preocupada por él?**-se refería a Klaus-**mi padre no es nada justo con Nik.**

Ella también estaba preocupada, al fin y al cabo ella era más consciente de hasta qué punto Mikael podía dañar a Klaus, no soportaba la idea de que le hiciera daño.

A nuestra llegada Henrik nos estaba esperando.

**-Juguemos a algo, porf**i-a Henrik le encantaba jugar con nosotras-**madre ¿podemos ir junto al lago?**

**-Hoy no es un buen día para que se vayan lejos, es peligroso.**

Esta noche era luna llena, los hijos de la noche se transforman hoy, desde ayer tenía un mal presentimiento, es como si algo demasiado trágico fuera a pasar hoy...

**-Esther ¿podemos hablar?**-ella asintió.

**-Bekah y Henrik podrían ir a recoger algunos frutos, para los chicos**-ellos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña.-**Ya estamos solas.**

**-¿Tu sabes que va a pasar hoy verdad?**-Cuando nos contaron las história de los originales recuerdo que me dijeron que Henrik murió por culpa de los hijos de la luna.

**-No tengo ni las más mínima idea**-me dijo una convencida Esther.

**-Tenemos que impedir que…**-ella me interrumpió.

**-¡Callate!**

**-¿Qué? ¿No quieres saber lo que va a pasar?**

**-No debes decir nada del futuro ni alterar el pasado si tiene que ocurrir algo tienes que dejar que pase.**

**-No puedo sentarme a ver lo que va a pasar.**

**-Nadie dijo que cumplir tu destino sería sencillo, debes dejar que las cosas pasen así.**

En ese momento entraron Elijah y Klaus por la puerta, Klaus traía un gran golpe en la cara yo me acerque a él.

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes**-yo me dirigí a la puerta estaba harta de Mikael no hiciera más que pegar a Klaus esto tenía que terminar, cuando salí cogí el hacha y me dirigía hacía la zona donde él solía descansar de la familia, un sitio al que no se nos permitía ir.

Klaus me abrazó por detrás.

**-Por favor no hagas nada**-estaba temblando, yo me gire para quedar cara a cara.

**-No puedo dejar que te siga tratando así…**

**-No pasa nada de verdad. No soportaría la idea de que te volviera a tocar, si lo hace tendría que matarle.**

**-Pero no es justo que te trate así, eres mucho mejor que él, no lo dudes nunca.**

**-Se que es demasiado atrevido pero... te quiero.**

**-Yo también**-me salió casi sin pensarlo.

**-Pero no te quiero como a una hermana por ti siento algo más allá algo que se escapa a mi entendimiento.**

**-Lo se.**

**-Se que suena egoísta pero espero que te quedes aquí conmigo siempre y no regreses nunca a tu casa**-me acerqué más a él y le bese.

Todo lo que sentí es indescriptible, con una mano me agarraba la cintura y me acercaba más a él y con la otra me acariciaba poco a poco la cara, era muy dulce yo estaba apoyada en sus hombros para no caerme, introduje mi lengua en su boca le pilló un poco por sorpresa pero su lengua vino al encuentro de la mía, nos separamos cuando ya teníamos que respirar, estábamos muy cerca y nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

Me miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

**-Nunca había sentido esto**-me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento caí en la cuenta tal vez era su primer beso…

**-¿Klaus era tu primer beso?**-tenía que preguntarlo, se puso un poco rojo y asintió.

**-Me alegro de que seas la primera**-me dijo tan inocente y le abrace.

Teníamos que ir a escondernos a las cuevas para protegernos del ataque de nuestros vecinos.

Cuando llegamos a las cuevas Klaus y yo nos apartamos sabía que esta noche pensaba salir con Henrik, no porque él me lo hubiera dicho sino porque sabía que esa era la noche en la que Henrik moriría…

**-Klaus…**

**-¿Te pasa algo?**

**-Se que quieres salir con Henrik a ver la transformación de los licántropos.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? yo no te he dicho nada. Ha sido Henrik ¿verdad?**

**-Lo importante no es porque lo se, sino que es una auténtica locura, no teneis que hacerlo**-fije mi vista en Henrik estaba hablando animadamente con Elijah sobre los licántropos y un nudo amargo se me formó en la garganta.

**-No pasa nada, además ellos no nos verán ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?**-no podía contárselo.

**-Supongo que tengo miedo por lo que os pueda pasar. **

Decidí dejar el tema y apartarme de Klaus pero no podía dejarlo estar, era muy difícil realmente cual era mi destino tal vez que se salve Henrik, pero si así fuera eso alteraría todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora, pero es Henrik, cómo no voy a salvarle es tan inocente tiene tantos años por vivir, definitivamente si tenía que salvarlo.

Cuando fuí a levantarme para delatarlos delante de Mikael, era la única manera de que no salieran a él le tenían pánico al menos Klaus, algo no me dejo hacerlo mi subconsciente se quería comunicar conmigo y entonces sentí una gran presión como si mis sueños me controlaran y decidieron cuando tenía que dormir.

_Abrí los ojos y estaba en una habitación muy blanca con una luz cegadora, me levanté._

_**-Hola**__-mire a mi alrededor y no se de donde apareció, una mujer vestida de blanco, con la piel blanca, los ojos verdes y pelirroja, él pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura, era hermosa._

_**-Hola Caroline**__-se acercó a mí, me sentía en paz cerca de ella._

_**-¿Donde estoy?**_

_**-No estás cansada ya de preguntarte siempre lo mismo.**_

_**-Si…**_

_**-Disfruta de la tranquilidad de tu interior.**_

_**-Pero yo tengo que salvar a Henrik no puedo estar dormida no… me necesita**__-las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, estaba comprendiendo que si estaba allí era porque no me dejaban salvar a Henrik posiblemente no le vería más con vida. La mujer se acercó a mi y me abrazó, me acariciaba el pelo._

_**-Ya está pequeña**__-me empujo un poco y me agarró por los hombros me secó las lágrimas y enfrente de ella me dijo-__**tú no estás aquí para salvar a Henrik, estás aquí para salvar a Klaus, recuerdalo.**_

_En ese instante note como si poco a poco me estuviera desvaneciendo y entrando en un sitio muy oscuro, donde solo escuché chillidos y sollozos, comprendí que había pasado toda la noche dormida y ahora tocaba afrontar la muerte de mi queridisimo Henrik a partir de este momento las cosas ya no volverían a ser igual que cuando entramos inocentes a la cueva para refugiarnos una noche…_


End file.
